Speak Now
by AndKatnissRaisedHerBow
Summary: Title may, probably will change. full summary inside. thanks to everyone who gave me the OC's for this!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Beck and Jade split up years ago, now Beck is getting married. and Jade is invited to the wedding. Does she still have feelings for Beck even though they broke it off **_**years**_** ago? Read and find out! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or any of the songs in this. I own only the idea, which was inspired by a song I don't own. So depending on the way you look at it, I might not own the idea either :)**

Jade West was sitting in her apartment enjoying a fairly peaceful afternoon. There was the usual small annoyances, but nothing too bad. She flipped on her TV to find nothing good on, so she settled for re-reading one of her favorite books. After an hour or so she started to get hungry. She sat her book down on the coffee table her feet had been resting on and went into her small kitchen.

While looking through her cupboard she saw nothing that looked particularly tasty, but settled for a bowl of Rice Krispies. After adding the milk and a _touch___of sugar, she sat back down on her couch and turned on some music.

'_Childhood living is easy to do_

_And the things you wanted _

_I brought them for you_

_Graceless lady, you know who I am_

_You know I can't blame you_

_For sliding through my hands_

_Wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away...'_

She closed her eyes as she sang along and memories flooded her mind. She remembered a time when she was younger, a time when she was happier. She recalled the hours, days and weeks she spent with her first love. Beckett James Oliver and Jadelyn August West, the 'it' couple of Hollywood Arts. They had been together forever and were expected to grow up and spend the rest of thier lives with one another. Though not many of the other students understood thier relationship, they respected it. Everyone was surprised to find out that not long after graduation, they both went thier separate ways. Jade to New York with Cat, and Beck to the elite performing arts college of LA with Andre. The weeks following had carried a pain that stabbed them both in the heart with the sharp knife of regret everytime the thought of the other passed through thier heads.

There wasn't a day that Jade didn't think about Beck. Nearly every morning when she woke up to find the opposite side of her bed empty, she felt a pang of regret. Though it wasn't as sharp as it used to be (or maybe she had grown numb to the pain) and the wound had healed, the scar remained on her heart. Beck had taken a peice of her her when he left and she knew that no matter how hard she tried, or how much she believed, she would never love anyone the way she loved (and maybe even _still _loves) Beck. He had broken down her walls and touched parts of her heart that she didn't even know she had. He made her feel a way that she had deemed impossible and had made her believe in love that she swore didn't exist.

Countless times she had picked up the phone and dialed the number she knew by heart, but she never could find the courage to press the call button. She was scared to death that she would find out that he had moved on and forgotten all about her and the strong love they had once shared. It had been so long since they had seen each other or even talked, it seemed impossible to have any sort of relationship with him at all. What could she say? She didn't have a clue. It would be easy for him to find love after they split up. He was friendly, sweet, a gentlemen and God knows he had the looks. He was absolutely perfect. She, on the other hand, was bitter, sarcastic and tended to keep to herself most of the time. While she was certainly beautiful, she didn't see it. When she looked in the mirror what she saw was someone who didn't know where she belonged and had no one to rely on, with ther exception of Cat, her best friend.

However, she occasionally saw herself as she was when she was younger. Troubled, but happy. But of course, the memories of that happier time where accompanied by the thing that actually made her happy. _Him. _ She couldn't help but think that they could have had everything. He had her heart and she had his, but fate played a cruel trick and they both went to the opposite sides of the country.

After finishing her cereal and turning off the music, not wanting to risk the chance of playing another song that reminded her of _him_, she rinsed her bowl and sat it in the dishwasher. Not wanting to sit back down and resume doing nothing, she decided to go check her mail. She walked down to the lobby of her apartment building and headed for her cubby hole-esque mailbox. After using her key to unlock it, she slipped the contents out and closed the door. She walked back up the stairs, not bothering to look at the mail yet, sure it was only more bills that she would have to scrape up the money to pay.

When she arrived back in her small apartment, she tossed the mail on the counter and poured a cup of coffee. She sipped her cup and saw something odd out of the corner of her eye. Upon closer inspection, the thing that had caught her eye seemed to be an invitation of picked it up and removed it from it's envelope. Her eyes widened and she could have sworn her heart stopped right then and there. The invitation read;

_**You Are Invited To The Wedding Of:**_

_**Beckett James Oliver and Lalaine Ameile Montgomery. **_

_**Come Celebrate The Special Occasion With The Couple On October 16, 2017.**_

_**Please RSVP: 555-1219**_

She knew the number as Beck's as it had been engraved into her brain. She didn't know who the girl was, she had never known a LaLaine Montgomery. She stood frozen in her small kitchen at the thought of Beck, _her Beck_, belonging to someone else. _He's not YOUR Beck anymore_, she corrected herself. But she still couldn't process the thought of him being married to someone else. Any hope she had ever had deep in the back of her mind vanished.

She knew she had to go to the wedding, there was no way she could just not show up. She knew Beck would be expecting her to be there, and she also knew that she would have to call him, soon, to let him know that she would indeed be coming. She just hoped that, when she did finally muster up the courage to call, his fiance' wouldn't be around.

**a/n: Sooooo, whatcha think? I'm actually kinda pleased with this one. I had no idea that it would turn out as well as it did. Are you sort of getting the plot now? I've got a couple of twists planned, but not much else.**

**I promise to bring in some more of ya'lls uh-mazing OC's in the next chapter. This was just sort of a filler-ish type chapter to kinda give you an idea of what's going on. Again, I love you all so so so much. Like, you have no idea how much I love you guys! (except for maybe my NikkiBear, who I tell all the time how much I love her :D) **

**I'm going to try to have the next chapter up within a few days, it all depends on how much time I get to write. School is starting tomorrow so I don't know how often I'll be able to write or get online.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. It would really mean alot to me!**

**(a few responses/notes)**

**MusicNinja1010: It doesn't look like I'm going to have any Jori or Cori in here. I'm sorry :/ If you want though, I can try to write one with that for you :)**

**abcdoll3: are you kinda getting where the plot is going? I tried to make it simple enough to figure out some of the story, but mysterious enough so that you don't know exactly what's going to happen next. :)**

**EpicNerd: I don't really have a response to anything you said to put here, so I'm just going to say, I LOVE YOU!**

**New-Classic22: i love you more! **

**EVERYONE: I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU! You're all amazing!**

**P.S.**

**There are at least 5 songs that inspired this. One is VERY easy, the rest are kinda hidden. Guess 3 of them and you get a virtual Avan ! **

**and really, who wouldn't want thier own virtual Avan Jogia?**


	2. Chapter 2

Jade picked up her cell phone and dialed the number she knew all too well. It took her as few moments to finally be able to press the 'call' button. She gingerly put her phone to her ear and listened to the ringing. It rang twice before she heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" his familiar voice sounded through the small speaker.

"Hey." she said meekly."

"Jade!" he exclaimed, "How have you been? We haven't talked in forever!" she could practically see him grinning into his phone.

"I've been fine" she lied, "I got your wedding invitation" she said willing the sad tone out of her voice.

"Oh, yeah! I was hoping you'd get that sometime soon. So, are you coming?" he sounded almost like a little kid on Christmas Eve, all giddy and excited. She couldn't help but smile at his happiness, even if the same thing causing it was ripping her apart.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" she said with fake happines.

"Great!" As he said that, something dawned on Jade. How was she going to get there? She was struggling enough with her finances as it was, how could she pay for a flight form New York to Los Angeles? She must have taken a little bit longer to think about that than she had realized, because her thoughts were inturupted by his voice.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his voice heavy with concern.

"Oh, yeah. It's all fine." she said then continued "Beck, listen. I really hate it, but I don't really have the money for a flight or hotel room right now." She knew he wouldn't be happy about it, but it was what it was and she just didn't have the money.

"Oh, no problem" his voice was lacking the sad tone she had expected. "I can give you the money." Jade's jaw dropped right in that moment. She hadn't even spoken to Beck in years and he's going to just _give _ her the money to go to his _wedding_? She was speechless for a moment. Once she had regained her self she said "Oh, no Beck. I couldn't just take your money"

"Jade, it's fine. Believe me, I won't even miss it" She knew he really wanted her to be there.

"Okay, but I will find a way to pay you back eventually!" What could she say, the boy had always had a way of getting to her.

"It's fine." she knew that he actually meant it when he said that.

"So I guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yep, I'll send you the money tonight." she still felt kind of bad for taking the money from Beck, but she knew that she was making him happy by coming.

After a few short goodbyes, Jade closed her phone with a sigh. She wasn' t sure whether it was a sigh of relief or anxiety.

That night, when Jade went to bed, she couldn't get Beck off her mind. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw his face. His boy-ish crooked grin, his dark chocolate eyes, his mocha colored skin. When she finally fell asleep, she dreamed of him, of _them_. She dreamt that he was hers again, and she was his. She dreamt that things were just like they were when they were still young and still madly in love with each other. Finally, she resorted to simply sitting in bed, not letting herself fall asleep in fear that the dreams wouldn't stop, and she was almost certain that they wouldn't.

**(Responses)**

**InstruMental: have I told you yet that I LOVE your pen name?**

**LizGilliesFanForever: Bade is awesome! BadeFTW :) yes, it will end up Bade :)**

**James888: wont tell that yet, but it's coming. i promise :) **

**imafanpire: i just want to say thanks for reading and reviewing. its an honor because i really love your fics!**

**BellaRosa17: thank you! i updated!**

**SallyRide19: computers have a way of doing that, dont they? i updated for you! **

**MusicNinja1010: I promise I will try my best to do a Jori and/or Cori for you sometime soon! i'm glad you're liking this!**

**Love-Believer-16: thank you! so so so much! it's an honor for you to like this because i LOVE everything you've written!**

**New-Classic22: my precious! I updated for you! I LOVE YOU MOST!**

**a/n: So this was kind of pre-written in a way. I wrote it along with the first chapter but didn't want to post them together because I wanted to see the reaction to the first chapter and what you guys thought! I'm not very pleased with this chapter cause it's kinda... suck-ish. But I promise I will try to make the next chapter better ! :) I didn't bring in anymore of you guys' OC's in this, and I'm sorry. I'm going to most definetely put a few in the next chapter. I wanted to put some in this one but it just didn't fit in anywhere. This was just Beck and Jade kind of reconnecting after years of not speaking. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it! I love you all! You're all so darn amazing! So leave me a pretty little (or big XD) review and tell me what you thought!**

**P.S. sorry for the shortness of this, alot of you guys wanted an update, im sorry this is so suckish.**

**P.S.S. the songs were:**

**Speak Now, Taylor Swift (hence, the title :D)**

**Wild Horses, The Rolling Stones (I had like, half the song in the chapter :D)**

**Every Rose Has It's Thorn, Poison (look at some of the writing and wording and you'll see it)**

**Rolling In The Deep, Adele (Not really sure where this one came in, but it's in there)**

**What Can I say, Carrie Underwood feat. Sons Of Sylvia**

**xoxo,**

**:)Caitlin(:**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade hufffed out the door to her apartment building carrying her bags with her. She was going to be in LA for about two weeks, so she had to be prepared, right? Only thing was, it was near impossible for one person to carry them all! She struggled and huffed some more and finally got them to the curb. She hailed a taxi and the driver _actually_ got out to help her load her things into the trunk!

Once everything was in, she slid into the small cab and told the driver to take her to the airport. Within a ten minutes, she was there.

It took her about forty-five minutes to get all her luggage inside, go through security and make her way to the plane. But she had managed to get to her seat with about eight minutes to spare. Pleased with herself, she took a book out of her carrry-on and started to read. When the plane was ready to take off, a young girl, about her age, stood in the front and went over the standard take-off procedures. Her skin was a light shade of brown. She had hazel eyes and dark brown hair, and she had dimples in her cheeks. Her name tag said 'Belle', Something about her struck Jade as familiar, though she couldn't place the girl.

Jade brushed it off and went back to her book. It was a fairly long flight to Los Angeles and after a little while, she fell asleep. She was awakened by a young girl about eighteen years of age. She didn't recognize the young girl at all, but the girl seemed to recognize her. She looked at her and blinked a few time, trying to clear her vision a bit. After a moment, the young girl spoke, "Hey, you're Jade West, right?" she said excidedely.

"Yes" Jade said slowly.

"Oh my God! My name is Ashley Gleason! I'm your biggest fan ever! Can I have your autograph?" she said, talking really fast in an oh-so-teen-fangirl manner. She held out a small book and a pen.

"Uh, sure" Jade said while taking the pen and paper from the girl, quickly signing a small message addressed to Ashley and then gave it back to her.

"Thank you so much" the girl said. "I have followed you since everything you've done at Hollywood Art when you went to school with my brother"

"Who is you brother?" Jade asked

"Eli, Eli Gleason." she sain hurriedly.

"Oh yeah, I remember him." she wasn't lying. She did, vaguely, remember an Eli.

"Awesome! Okay, well my mom is probably looking for me now, so I have to go. You have no idea how cool it was finally meeting you!"

Jade nodded to her and the girl scurried down the isle, presumably to find her mother. Jade now found it impossible to fall back asleep. So, instead, she thought about what she would say to Beck when he picked her up at the airport. Would it be awkward for them, after all these years? or would they just fall right back into the same rhythm like when they were younger? She doubted it, it had been too long since they had went thier separate ways.

Before she knew it, the same familiar fight attendant went back to the front of the plane and said they would be landing in about fifteen minutes. Jade took a deep breath. She was getting more anxious with every second. She wanted nothing more than to see Beck again, yet she had never been more terrified of anything in her life.

All too soon the plane landed and Jade filed out with the rest of the passengers. To anyone else, she looked like just another young woman coming to Los Angeles to get away for a while. She wished it were true.

She called Beck as soon as she had her bags, as she had promised him. While waiting for him to pick her up, she sat on a bench near the airport exit. Her mind was overwhelmed with a million different thoughts. After ten minutes or so of waiting, she saw _him_ coming her way.

A part of her wanted to turn and run on to the next flight back to New York, another part of her wanted to run to him and kiss him, hoping things would go back to they way they were all those years ago. Yet, she did neither of those things, she simply put on an small smile and stood to meet him.

"Jadelyn West" he said looking her over. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." The tone in his voice was playful, but there was a slight sense of sincerity and maybe even hurt.

"Yeah, well.." She had no idea of what to say, so she let her voice trail off. She glanced at her feet and tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she had never been able to drop. When she looked back up and him, he was grinning. "What?" she asked.

"What? I don't get a hug? I've knew you all my life and then you disappear from it for _years_ and I still don't get a hug?" Again, his tone was playful, but a tuny bit of sincerity and hurt rang through.

She smiled and that was all he needed. He clobbered her in the biggest bear hug she had ever recieved. It reminded her of old times, she cherished every moment of it. All too soon, he let go, still grinning. 'So, I guess we better go" she said. "Yeah" was all he said. He grabbed her bags and carried them to his truck.

**a/n: So Jade definitely still loves Beck, but does he feel the same way? I guess we'll find out later :D **

**I really tried to make this chapter better and longer for you guys, but I wanted to save her reuniting with the rest of the gang (and meeting Beck's fiance) for the next chapter, so I'm really sorry if this was a disappointment. I brought in some of you guys' OC's though! woohoo! Did y'all like what I did with them? I'm pretty sure they'll pop up again later in the story *wink wink* **

**I really do love you guys and I hope y'all know that. This is the first multi-chaptered anything I have ever written and even though I don't feel that it's very good, you guys' are always telling me how much you like it.**

**(Responses)**

**James888: Cat will be at the wedding, I'm thinking maybe Jade didn'tknow Beck had invited her or something. Anyways, I'll decide on that when I write the next chapter. and no, Jade isn't doing very well making money. :/ and believe me, there IS some action to come! :D**

**gymgurl26: thanks, I updated :D**

**xLuvAriVicLizx : love your pen name! :D Thanks so much! You're too sweet!**

**SallyRide19: Thanks! Yeah, Beck really did want Jade at that wedding, didn't he? :D**

**InstruMental: I didn't think about that. Yeah, I guees her last name should be Valentine. Thanks for pointing that out :D**

**BellaRosa17: thank you! I love Bade so there'll be plenty of that to come! :D**

**LizGilliesFan: Thanks you so much!**

**abcdoll3: actually, I might use that! great idea! You're awesome! **

**ATTENTION ALL FANS OF ELIZABETH GILLIES AND/OR VICTORIOUS! **** okay, so if you're reading my story you have almost definitely watched Victorious. and if you have, then you probably know who Elizabeth Gillies is. (just in case you don't know, she plays Jade :D) Liz has never had a Trending Topic on twitter. So, on September 1st, we are going to get her one. Please, I beg of you, help us trend WeLoveLiz and SwagLikeGillies . We need all the help we can get! Please, at least tweet it just once. It would make all of us (AND LIZ) very happy if we trended either of these (OR BOTH!) for her. It takes 1700 tweets to trend something and 281 people. So please, help us trend it! Please help spread the word! we only have 2 weeks to let all #Gillians #Arianators #Jogians #LTTroopers #DaniellaMonsters #Victorians and #Bonnots know about this! Tweet about it, facebook about it, blog about it, mention it in any of YOUR stories! Tell people at the movies, at the mall, in Wal-Mart, at school! Tell your family! Tell your neighborhood hobos! Tell hobos from other neighborhoods! Tell EVERYONE ! If you have any questions, you can tweet me ( LizArianaFan ) or my buddy FCLizGilliesBr or tweet me at LizGFanClub (If you love Liz, follow me and SEDemers23 there)**


	4. Chapter 4

The ride from the airport to Beck's place was comfortable, yet excruciating in a way. It had been decided she was staying there since she didn't want to have to take any more of Beck's money. Jade loved being with Beck again, just knowing he was beside her sent relief and calmness through every part of , she knew that all too soon, it wouldn't ust be her and Beck alone, everyone else would be there too. Beck's fiance would be there. She was dreading meeting her more and more every second.

"So how have you been?" Beck said, snapping her out of her thoughts. He turned away from the road briefly to smile warmly at her. She turned to him and smiled just as warmly, forgetting for a moment that she was on the way to meet his fiance.

"I've been pretty good" She heard herself say. She knew it wasn't true. She hadn't been horrible, but she it was in no way good. How could you be "doing pretty good" when all you can think about is the day you lost the only man who had every truly loved you? The day you discovered that that same man was in love with someone else? You couldn't.

"It's just good to have you here again, you know? Be around you again. It feels nice." Her eyes went momentarily wide with this. "Yes" she confessed. "I know exactly what you mean. I've missed you." she looked at ther hands and added quietly, "So much" She half hoped he didn't hear the last part.

He glanced down at his lap, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry I didn't try to get in touch with you before now. I was always just kind of scared that you hated me or something."

She gasped. "Beck, No. I could never hate you. I spent the best years on my life with you. You made them the best years of my life." Had she really just said that? She didn't know until he nodded.

After a few minutes of a silence, her words hanging in the air. Weighing it down like a fog. Making it thick as molasses, they arrived at his home. He got out and went around to open the door for her. Jade took a deep breath and nervously stepped onto the driveway. He lightly touched her arm, "Want me to get your bags?"

She shook her head lightly. "I'll get them later" He nodded. She was over come with the urge to grab his hand and hold it tightly in her's, which was what she used to do when she got nervous. She would grip his hand and hold on for dear life. However, he belongs to someone else now. She can't just grab his hand, press her lips to his and run away with him like she always fantasized of doing when they were younger.

She was returned from her thoughts as Beck moved from beside her towards the door. She looked at him and he tipped his head toward the house, silently telling her to "c'mon". She obediently followed him up the small set of stairs, throught the door and into the living room.

The first thing her eye caught was a flash of red. She had to do a double-take to make sure she had seen correctly. And yes, she had. Cat Valentine was sitting on an overstuffed, comfortable looking couch next to Andre and Tori. Cat squealed and ran to hug her, acting like she hadn't seen her in year when, in truth, the saw each other just last week. Why didn't Cat tell her she was coming to Beck's wedding? She hadn't the slightest clue but she could deal with that later. Right now she had to face the woman who took her place in the beloved Beckett James Oliver's heart. And that woman was walking through the doorway to the kitchen right at that very moment.

Lalaine was a fairly tall girl, at about 5' 9" . She had crimson red hair and grey eyes. She was dressed from head to toe in expensive brand name clothing and accessories that Jade couldn't dream of being able to afford. She had a bit of a powerful air to herself, like she wasn't one to be messed with.

She looked at Jade in that snobbish way that says "Look what the cat dragged in" and it was all Jade could do to not hurl herself at her and attack her. Beck must have sensed this because his hand is on her forearm, silently telling her to calm down. Lalaine sees his hand on her arm and shoots him a look, of what exactly Jade isn't sure of. Jealousy maybe? Nah, she thinks, this girl couldn't be scared of _me_, could she?

**Sooooorrrrryyyy for the late update, you guys! My laptop was being really stupid for a while so I had to get my dad to fix it and then once I got it back I tried and tried to write this chapter for so long but I was just stuck, until now. :) I tried really hard to make this chapter longer and better for you guys, I know I flunked out on the longer part, but maybe the quality will make up for it. I honestly don't know how well it turned out. I just let my fingers do the story-telling and i refuse to reread it because I always hate what I write after I reread it. **

**Aaaaaanywho, I brought in GleekyGirl 's OC. I hope she likes what I did with it :)**

**I almost went into MAJOR BADE in this chapter. I'm talkin the whole "I love you" confessiona nd everything, but i stopped myself because I'm not sure where I want to take it yet and it's way too soon in the story for that kind of drama already :)**

**PLEASE READ THIS: I have already informed you all of the twitter trending for Liz Gillies on September 1st. (Don't forget it! We need ALL the help we can get!) I'm making a video for it and what I need you to do is send me a short message to Liz, some of your favorite pictures of her, and, if you have them, maybe some videos. You can leave the message in the reviews or tweet it to me LizArianaFan . For the pictures, you can link them in the reviews or tweet them to me. If you send me a video I would prefer you email it to me at .com (the video, not the link :D). I need it today! 3 Everything you send me will be put in the video which I will make and post to youtube today. If you have a twitter, give me the name so I can put it with your message:) Help spread the word about this! I need all Gillians to know about it! ** :)

**I'll put responses in the next chapter cause I'm running short on time and I'm really not sure if anyone is still reading this :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Slowly, Lalaine made her way over to Beck and Jade, swaggering in that "You can't afford to even look at me" way. Jade had to focus on the feeling of Beck's hand, which was still on her arm, to keep from extending her arm and punching the woman in her jaw.

Cat, somehow not sensing the tension between the two, jumped up and out of her seat exclaiming, "Jade, that's Lalaine, Beck's fiance!" then turned to Lalaine, "Lalaine, that Beck's ex-girlfriend, Jade West.". Jade cringed inside as Cat spoke the word 'fiance'. Every part of her wanted to go back to when they split up and stay with him. Lalaine was taken aback by Cat's decription of Jade. Jade wondered why, her thoughts where answered when the woman spoke. "Beck, you didn't tell me that she was your girlfriend!" Her eyes were wide with shock. Beck opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He just shook his head, silently telling her to leave the subject alone. He glanced at Jade, who seemed to be very umcomfortable. "Come on," he spoke quietly as Lalaine turned to walk back into the kitchen in a huff, "let's get you to your room." He smiled warmly at her then turned for the door, motioning for her to follow. She was obedient and they went back to the car and retrieved her bags from the trunk. While getting them out of his trunk, he said to her "I'm really sorry about that back there. She can be a little... intense sometimes." He turned to her and smiled, having taken out all the bags and set them on the concrete floor of the garage. She nodded, pretending that she totally understood. He grinned at her again, picked up her bags, and made his way inside. Once they were inside, Jade insisted on taking one of the larger bags from him, after a minute or two of light hearted arguing, she won, _as usual _she thought to herself.

They walked in a comfortable silence until, all too soon, they got to the door.

Jade sighed softly, _do we really have to go back in there?_ she thought.

"Yeah, we do. Did she really come off that horrible to you? She gets better once you get to know her" Beck said.  
>Jade was confused for a moment, then realized that she had thought aloud. <em>Whoops.<em>

"No, it's just..." She let her voice trail off, not sure of what to say.

"She didn't seen to like me much," She stopped to take a shaky breath, "I don't think she wants me here. At all."

"Nah, she's just... a little... " He couldn't find the word he was looking for.

She spoke up before he could mull over it too long, "I get it. I mean, we were together for years," Her heart broke a little bit more being reminded that she and Beck were O.V.E.R. "I can understand why she would hate me" She expected him to speak up, be polite and tell her that Lalaine didn't hate her, even though Jade knew it was true. But he didn't say anything. All he did was stare intently at his shoes. Jade tried to read his expression but found it impossible. He used to be such an open book to her. What had happened to him after they went their separte ways? Before she could ponder it too long, he took a deep breath and opened the garage door.

He didn't stop to talk to Lalaine, or anyone esle. He simply walked through with his head down and headed up the stairs. He looked like this was pretty normal for him. Jade wondered why that might be. He and Lalaine seemed happy enough, but he always was the best actor...

She followed him up the small flight of stairs, down a narrow hall and into a normal sized bedroom. She assumed it was the guest room, as it looked fairly unused. He sat her bags down by the small closet and sat down on the bed. She put the bag she was carrying with the others and he motioned for her to sit beside him.

Once on the bed, so close to him, she was overcome with a sense on _de ja vu_. She couldn't count how many times this had happened. Not, of course, in this house, in this room, but in his RV all those years ago. The memories felt so distant and far away, yet so close that they were just out of her reach.

All she wanted to do in that moment was lean into his chest and curl up in his arms. She wanted him to kiss the top of her forehead and rest his head on her's. She wanted to lie down with him and just sit there, deep in his embrace. Knotted together so tight that you couldn't tell where one person ended and the other started. She wanted to be content, for the first time in years.

But she knew she couldn't do that. That she'd lost her chance. He no longer belonged to her. Now, he belonged to Lalaine, the woman who only just met her, yet seemed to hate her like she's actually done something to her.

Beck took a deep breath, then started to say something, but stopped. He tried again, "Jade," He started. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. "When we broke up," He said slowly, "What was it that made you leave?"

Jade was, for once in her life, speechless. Her eyes were slightly wider than usual and she was sure her mouth was hanging open.

Once she had composed herself, she tried to think of a response to his question. "Uhm, I didn't want to. It's just..." She said quietly, looking at her hands in her lap. "You wanted to stay in LA and I wanted to move to New York. Yes, I loved you, but I didn't want to make you feel like you should sacrifice your dream for me, and... I didn't want to put either of us through a long-distance relationship. I wouldn't have been able to handle it and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't either." She never looked up, afraid of what she might see on his face.

He rested his hand beside her's on her knee. "Why didn't you call?" Finally, she risked a glance at his face. There was so much sincerity in his deep brown eyes... "I was selfish. It put me through too much pain to not have you there. Even thinking about you was more than I could handle most of the time. I spent a good part of my life with you. And once I was on the other side of the country, and I knew I couldn't see you ever day anymore, I just... didn't know if I could do it, without, y'know, having a complete mental breakdown." She chuckled dryly at herself.

The tears where back in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She blinked a few times, silently telling them to _shoo_. But they just kept coming. Before she knew it, a few had slipped past her eyelids and were trailing a wet path down her cheeks.

Beck enveloped her in his arms and she felt herself pressing her face into his shoulder. She forgot all about Lalaine and all those years they had spent apart. She forgot about the fact that Beck was getting _married_ in mere days. Forgot that they had broken up. Forgot that anything had ever changed.

Before she could stop herself, her lips found their way to his, as if drawn by some mysterious magnetic force. Very soon, they were both deeply involved in the mother of all kisses. She didn't remember ever having kissed him like this, or maybe it was just all the time she spent longing for his kiss, his touch, that magnified this all by the thousands.

Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and she threw herself deeper into the kiss. Giving it everything she had. She knew this was completely wrong. But, God, it felt so right.

***Responses***

**abcdoll3 : Really? I didn't know his name was Beckley. I had read a few little bio's and a bunch of other fanfics said Beckett, so I just went with that. I haven't seen on the wiki where is says Beckley :) I intend to leave Lalaine this shallow and horrible thoughout the whole story, cause I'm evil like that too :P**

**James888: Oooooh yeah! I put alot of thought into whether or not she should be at a hotel, but decided that she should be at his place :) Lol, Lalaine may be horrible, but she's not an idiot. I just HAD to bring Cat in! The rest of the cast will be here soon, but it's just Cat, Andre and Tori for now :) And I'm gonna say 3 bags. 2 bigger ones and a smaller one. That question really made me think, Lol :)**

**CloudyTheChoa : Couldn't have said it better myself ;)**

**SallyRide19 : really? Your review made my day! Love ya sweetheart! **

**Jeremy Shane : None of them have ever followed my either, but it's not really about that. It's just about supporting them. :) I, personally, am not one to beg for follow backs or anything like that, but I support them constantly. You just have to understand that these people have alot of fans and it would be impossible for them to respond to every tweet, or follow every one who asks. You just can't get discouraged by that, just because they don't reply or follow doesn't mean that they don't appreciate your support ** **:D**

**InstruMental : Lol, I used my phone for a while, but I like my computer a little more. :D Thanks for understanding though, I felt bad about keeping you all waiting :)**

**BlueShoe35 : Thanks!**

**fangismine4ever : They're not all here now, but they will be :)**

**xLuvAriVicLizx : Thanks sweetie! Thanks for the follow back, Lol. Who are you? On twitter, just so I know ** ** :)**

**loveinisolation : Thank you, my dear! I updated for ya!**

**Liveig : I have put alot of thought into that. I know that some of them will be, not sure who though. Any suggestions?**

**BellaRosa17 : Would you like that? Cause I could do it! :D**

**Lynnseyrose : Thanks! It really means alot, Lol :)**

**Okay, so several of you guys are asking me which pairings, other than Bade, will be in here. I honestly don't know. I've put alot of thought into it and I can't decide. Sooooo, what I need you to do is tell me what pairing you want in it and I'll take a vote or something! :) **

**So super sorry for the late update. I took longer on this one than the last chapters. But I kinda think this chapter was a little better :D **

**Who has Demi Lovato's new album? There are a few really good Bade songs on it. I'm thinking maybe to repay you guys for the long wait on this chapter, y'all can pick a song off UNBROKEN for me to do a singfic to. Whatcha think? **


	6. Chapter 6

"You guys! Robbie's-" Cat suddenly stopped talking. Her mouth feel open at the sight before her eyes. "here." She finished timidly.

Neither Beck nor Jade showed any sign of removing their lips from the other's. "Oh my God!" Cat screeched, remembering why they were all here in the first place, Beck was getting married. And it wasn't to Jade.

For the first time since she'd recieved the invitation, she noticed the absurdity of that thought. That _fact. _

In her mind, when she pictured either Beck or Jade getting married, it was always to one another. She tried to picture Lalaine at the alter with Beck. It just didn't work. Beck was supposed to marry _Jade. _No one else.

She walked over to them quickly and tapped Jade on her shoulder. She cracked an eye open, lips never leaving Beck's.

Then, all of a sudden, Jade's eyes went huge and she pushed Beck away.

"Oh my God, Beck. I'm so sorry. I swear, I wasn't thinking. I just got caught up in the moment and-" He cut her off. "Jade, please don't apologize for it. What happened happened and we can't undo it." They argued for a few mintues when Cat spoke up. "Hey! YOU GUYS!"

They looked at her as if they had forgotten she were even standing there. "What?" Jade snapped, reminding Cat of when they were younger.

Now that she had their attention, Cat began to speak. "I don't think that Beck should marry Lalaine." She blurted out.

"What? Why?" Beck asked her, somehow not very surprised.

"Because, you're just not good for each other! And I know you still love Jade. I can tell!"

Jade's heart raced. Cat always did have a way of telling how people felt. It was one of those "cat things" that Jade would never understand, but still, she had always believed her.

"How can you tell?" Jade asked, before she could stop herself.

"How can you not? I mean, since you got here he hasn't taken his eyes off of you!" She said pointedly, sitting down beside Jade on the bed. "And now, this! Jade, I saw the way he kissed you. It was just like all those years ago. And I KNOW you guys where in love then. Everyone did! That was just like back then."

Both of them were taken aback but Cat's sudden relationship. They never knew she had payed that much attention to their relationship back then.

Cat giggled, "This is SO romantic! It's like a movie!" She stopped momentarily to squeal quietly. "Beck Oliver is engaged to Lalaine Montgomery," She said in a very announce-like voice, like she was doing a voice-over for the trailer of this 'movie'. "But when his first love reapppears for the wedding after years with no communication, will they discover that they never really fell _out _of love?"

Jade had to laugh. She couldn't help herself.

She looked over at Beck, expecting to see him doing the same, but what she saw startled her.

Beck was sitting completely still, head down, with his hands in his lap. Slowly, she squeezed his shoulder lightly. "You okay?" She asked. He looked up at her with something in his eyes that she didn't recognize.

She rubbed small circles on his back. "It'll be okay, Beck. I promise, Cat and I won't say anything at all." He nodded and, to her surprise, drew her into a hug.

"I've really, _really_ missed you, Jade" He whispered in her ear. He sounded, to her, close to tears.

She simply nodded, tears forming in her own eyes, and let her thumb trace small patterns on his back.

They were sitting on the large couch, Jade to one side of Beck, Lalaine to his other. Cat, who was sitting on Jade's other side, kept leaning over and whispering to her. Things like "Did you see that? He was totally "gazing lovingly" at you!" She kept using the corniest romantic terms she could think of. And, although Jade hated to admit it, even to herself, she was enjoying hearing Cat's comentary.

As Cat had said, Robbie had arrived. And he had brought his girlfriend.

Her name was Belle and she was prettier than anyone ever pictured the girl Robbie would end up with to look like.

She had long, chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She was kind of short, maybe 5'2'' or something like that. Light brown skin and cute dimples.

She looked a little bit like Cat, before she'd dyed her hair, which was still red. Although, unlike Cat, she wasn't adorably ditzy.

She acted alot more like Jade herself.

She seemed to be extremely close to Robbie, who had ditched Rex since the last time Jade had seen him.

Belle had been telling them all about her job as a photographer when Jade looked over at Andre and Tori. They were seated together in a large chair, their hands intertwined.

Jade raised her eyebrow at Andre, who shugged, then winked at her. He nudged Tori and motioned towards Jade. Tori looked over at her and smiled brightly.

Years ago, that would have annoyed Jade, but now, for some reason, it didn't. She smiled back and then turned back to Cat. "Did you know about those two?" She said, waving her finger at Andre and Tori, who were already paying enough attention to Belle so they wouldn't notive her.

"Nope, not until yesterday, when I got here. They're so cute, aren't they?"

"Yeah, just a little unexpected" Jade said, a little skeptically.

"Are you serious? You really didn't see that coming?" Cat asked her.

"No, I didn't. I guess I was just so convinced she was trying to steal Beck from me that I didn't notice Andre drooling over her" she said sarcastically.

Then Beck poked her thigh and motioned for her to pay attention to Robbie, who was telling them about how he and Belle met. Jade laughed under her breath and stuck her tongue out at Beck, who returned the gesture.

After glaring playfully at him, she shifted her attention back to Belle and Robbie.

**Pretty quick update, right? :) Lol, this is two in one week, maybe I'll have another one up Friday! Lol. :***

**So this was just a little, filler-ish chapter, but you got to see what Cat thinks about all this! Did any of you guys expect her to walk in on them?**

**Since no one voted for couples, I decided on Tandre, 'cause they're just cute to me :D**

**Don't forget to vote for the songfic! I'm going to start it Friday. SO far I have one vote for Skyscraper, one for Fix A Heart and one for My Love Is Like A Star * **

**P.S. Since fanfiction is not compatible with the heart shape, * is my new heart. So when I write that, that's when I would put a heart. ***


	7. Chapter 7

It was two days after '_the incident_', as Jade was silently referring to it, and she was getting dressed for the rehersal dinner.

She sat down to slide on the black heels she had brought, then stood back up to look at herself in the full-sized mirror on the wall.

_Not too bad_ she thought to herself. She looked pretty good. She was wearing a strapless black dress that had silver accents running across the waist. She had put in her best looking silver earrings, along with the matching necklace. Her hair was in a kind of a half-ponytail which was pinned back with a silver barrette, a few loose curls falling around her face.

She had put on little make-up. Just some foundation, a little eyeliner, and a touch of mascara.

Suddenly, Cat burst into the room. She stopped dead in her tracks and gave Jade the once-over. "Oh my God, you look _gorgeous_!" she said loudly.

"Really?" Jade said to her, looking herslef over again.

"Really." Cat answered. "Beck's going to be _blown away."_

"What?" Jade said, confused.  
>"Well, isn't that what you were going for? That elegantly-sexy look that he <em>loves<em>?" she said very matter-o-factly.

"Uhm, no. Not really. I just wanted to look nice"

"Oh, well Beck's still going to love it. I just know it."

Jade rolled her eyes playfully at her red headed friend. Cat looked adorable in her white, knee-length dress. The white fabric was sparkly and it had a large, light pink bow around the waist. It fit her to a tee.

Cat noticed her admiring her dress, and spun in a circle. Looking like a little red headed fairy princess. All she was missing was the sparkly wand and a tiara.

They were then interupted by Tori, who knocked lightly then walked right in. Jade still hadn't talked to her since she had gotten here. Her and Andre were staying at a hotel down the street so it wasn't like they were there all the time, unlike Cat.

"Heeeeeyy" Tori said. Her voice still sounded almost exactly the same. "Jade, you look amazing!"

Jade blushed again. She wasn't used to these kind of compliments all the time.

"Well," She responded, smiling genuinely at her. Jade didn't finish the sentence, simply because she wasn't sure what to say.

"Sooo, You guys ready for this?" Tori asked, excitedly.

Cat and Jade exchanged glances, as much as they loved Tori, they couldn't let her in on 'the incident'. Not yet, anyways..

"Of course we are!" Cat exclaimed before Jade even had the chance to say anything.

"Yeah.." Jade said quietly.

"This is so exciting!" Tori squealed! "I can't believe he's actually getting married!"

Jade scoffed, "Yeah, real shocker" her voice was low and quiet, but you could almost _smell_ the sarcasm.

"Although, I always thought it would be _you_ he married, Jade. This is still kind of hard for me to process. I'd thought you guys would be together forever. You were practically inseparable back in high school."

Jade could feel little tears beginning to form in her eyes. All those painful -yet so beautiful- memories came back to her. She remembered, again, all the good and the bad times, right up to the break up, and she made herself stop. Her head was down and she was sure a tear had slipped.

Apparentlly, Cat noticed. She made up a reason to get Tori out of the room, closed the door, then walked back over to Jade, tissue in hand.

"You know she wasn't trying to make you upset, right?" Cat said quietly, then haned her the tissue.

Jade laughed a little bit, "Yeah, I know." She dried her tears and smiled at Cat, "Good as new." Cat said after wiping away some stray mascara. Jade laughed again and Cat hugged her.

Moments later, they heard Andre yelling for them, that it was time to go. Jade quickly re-applied her eyeliner and mascara, and followed Cat out the door.

It was going to be a long night...

**a/n: What the hell was that? I have no clue. I was not pleased with this at all. Sorry for the super last update, I hit a major case of writer's block on this :/ However. I do have several one shots that I will post in a bit that will hopefuly make up for thw long wait. **

**I apologize for any typos or things of the such, I've been listeing to Korean pop music all day 'cause a friend emailed it to me and wanted me to hear it ;)**

**Responses:**

**LizGilliesFanFovever: Thank you, hun! I updated!**

**BlondeMascaraPrincess: MY ADDIE! Hey, twin! Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like this! It's far from perfect and amazing, but whatever you say, you opinion is what matters here. anyways :) Love you MORE, sweetie!**

**BellaRosa17: I updated, Love :) I had alot of fun writing Belle. She's a great character!**

**abcdoll3: I'm bringing her in in the next chapter, I think. I just kinda wing it with these things, I have an overall idea of what will happen, but the deets are still fuzzy until I type them down. I promise that this isn't even close to over, so Amber will be in :)**

**minilikescoffee: I was so thrilled with your review! Saying it was the best one you've ever read... just... like, made my entire week! I love you, hun! You're so sweet!**

**And, before I forget ~again~, I've been meaning to tell you guys, I'm doing a Liz Gillies scrapbook (It's going to be given to her one day.. *), so if you have any pictures, poems, or anything of the such you would like for me to use, you can send them to me. You can link them in a review, tweet them to me (I'm LizArianaFan) or email me at .com (don't ask). I will give credit. **

**MuchLove and God Bless All! And please do me a favor and pray for the Grimmies. If you't familiar with them, just search Christina Grimmie on youtube, she's an amazingly talented singer and piano player and her mom may have cancer, so pretty please pray for them ? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick little a/n: If you're one for background music; I'm listening to Boyce Avenue's cover of Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) whilst I write this chapter.**

_It was ~finally~ the day of the wedding. Beck Oliver was finally going to get married. It still all felt so unreal to her. The past days, she had been living in a fog. But now, she was all dressed and pretty. Ready for the wedding. She saw his parents before it was time for the wedding to begin. They had settled their differences years ago. So, talking to them now was easy and comfortable. However, before she could really get into the conversation, they were interupted by Cat, who grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the back, with everyone else. _

_Cat complimented on how beautiful the white dressed looked on her. She told Cat she also looked beautiful in her dress. It was absolutely true. Cat look absolutely gorgeous in her lavender dress. It wasn't a traditional bridemaid's dress, but Jade had never been one much for tradition. Cat's dress came down around her knees, and was a halter top. The skirt came out a bit with the tulle imbedded in the fabric, and had little streams of pink and blue mixed in with the purple. She was wearing silver heels, which gave her a little height. _

_Jade looked from Cat to her second best friends. Amber was complaining about being stuffed into the purple dress. She was quick to inform them all of how the heels squeezed her toes too tight and how horrid she looked in the little dress that was _so_ not her. Jade had to disagree. It complimented her pale skin perfectly and hugged her curves just enough. She had pinned a little bow-tie to the top of the dress. That was one of her things, she loved bow-ties. Just as Cat loved bows and Jade loved scissors. _

_From Amber she looked to Nixie. She seemed to be the exact opposite of the other two girls, appearance-wise, yet looked equally as beautiful. Her black hair was down in a sort of half pony-tail, the ends were curled slightly inward towards her face. Like Amber, the dress wasn't exactly what she would normally choose to wear, but she made it work. Her darker skin tone made the purple stand out, yet look natural at the same time. That was just the effect Nix had on everything. She just made it glow. To make her dress a little unique, she had adorned her dress with a small silver heart, to match the ring she almost always wore._

_While Amber was complaining, Nixie was cracking jokes and Cat was laughing. Jade walked over to them and they all hugged her tight. _

_Then Nixie fell on her heels and they all laughed. There were no pre-wedding jitters, just four girls bent over in hysterical laughter. Completely normal, right?_

_Just as they had mostly recovered from their laughing fit, May, Cat's younger sister, walked over to them.  
>"Time to start!" She said excitedly. The four girls exchanged a look, and then lined up. <em>

_The guys came to the back and they partnered up._

_The music started playing and they filed outin pairs._

_First, was Nixie and Andre. _

_Then Amber and Robbie.  
>Amber's younger brother Alex was the ring bearer and May was the flower girl. They came next, right before the bride herself. <em>

_Jade walked down the isle with her brother, Andrew. Her dad refused to attend the service. When Jade walked out, the whole crowd 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at how beautiful she was in the white gown.  
>Cat, her maid of honor, trailed behind her, holding the long train on Jade's dress. <em>

_Once they were all at the alter, Jade took in all that was Beck Oliver. His three groomsmen by his side. His brother first, as the best man, then Andre, then Robbie. She felt tears come to her eyes, but they were tears of joy, so she'd live. _

_The minister went through the usual ceremony. And then it all came down to those few lines._

_"Do you, Beckett James Oliver, take Jadelyn Marie West to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health. Through richness and poverty. Through good and bad. Until death do you part?"_

_"I do." He smiled at her. She couldn't help the enormous grin that spread across her face. Then it was her turn._

_"Do you, Jadelyn Marie West, take Beckett James Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health. Through richness and poverty. Through good and bad. Until death do you part?"  
>"I do." She spoke. Her voice filled with happiness, and a little bit of pride. <em>

_The minister looked from Jade to Beck, and back again. "Well, then. Beck, you may kiss your bride."_

_He grinned and took her in his arms. He dipped her down and leaned in to envelope her lips in a hungry kiss._

Then she woke up.

**a/n: Kay, so that's that. Yeah, I know it totally sucked. But it's something, right? And you all love me for updating because you adore every single word I've ever typed down on my computer intended to be posted to this website? Right? :P Lol, NOT.  
>But feel free to review, my dears! I love hearing what you think! <strong>

**Also, I brought in some more OCs! I put Nixie in there because Nikki is my gurl and I HAD to put in her in. No way around it. I put Amber in because I get the feeling that ****abcdoll3**** is getting a little frustrated with me for not putting her in for this long. PLUS, I casted her as one of Jade's best friends so it was only fitting that she gets to be a bridesmaid. :3 :)**

**I also remembered that even though I casted my darling Nixie as Andre's girlfriend, me and my idiot self put Tandre already! I'm sorry my dearest, NikkiBear! I love yoooooou!**

**I'll put responses in the next chapter, 'cause I'm not sure anyone's still reading :)**

**and P.S. I'm not sure the vows go exactly like that. Even though my dad is a minister, and he does weddings, he hasn't done one in quite a bit. It's currently 3 am while I am writing, so I don't wanna go wake him up just to find out the exact vows. Sorry for any typos, mistake, yada yada yada. You guys know the drill.**


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: This picks up right after Chapter 7, heading off to the rehearsel dinner.  
><strong>

_*_**  
><strong>_I haven't seen you in ages_

_Sometimes I find myself wondering where you are_

_For me you'll always be eighteen_

_And beautiful_

_And dancing away with my heart..._

Jade walked into the living room, with Cat trailing behind her. Andre saw them and chuckled. "Took you girls long enough." Just as he finished his sentence Beck turned around, and gasped. Cat, anticipating it, and not wanting to get Beck into trouble with Lalaine, who was standing right behind him, covered for him and said something to the affect of 'Where are Robbie and Belle?' Tori informed them that they would meet them at the restraunt.

Everyone began to walk out the door. Jade, who had been quiet since they entered the room, followed suit, falling in step behind Beck, who had stepped back from everyone else, waiting for her. "You okay?" He asked, his voice low. "Yeah," She lied. "Why wouldn't I be?" "I don' t know. You just seem a little shaken up" He nudged her with his elbow, while stopping to lock the door. She smiled softly and assured him that she was fine, and they walked to the cars. Beck and Lalaine rode alone, while Cat, Jade, Tori and Andre took Tori's small blue car. On the way, Cat and Jade sat in the back seat. Cat turned to ask her if she was okay, what she and Beck had talked about just a few moments ago.

"It was nothing. He just asked if I was okay."  
>"Oh. And what did you say?"<br>"I told him I was fine."  
>"Are you?"<p>

"Yeah. I guess."

"You're lying."

"How do you know?"  
>"I just do. So, are y'all gonna, like, talk about it? Or just leave it there?"<br>Jade sighed. "I'd rather us just leave it. This doesn't seem just a little skeevy to you?"  
>"Well, yeah. Now that you mention it..."<p>

Just then, Tori turned around in her seat. "What are you two whispering about?" She said with a light giggle. "Uhm, nothing." Cat said. "Just some stuff." Tori nodded her head. "Oh, okay" And she turned back around in her seat, telling Andre where to pull in.

They pulled into the parking lot of the restraunt and Andre left his car with the vallet, Beck following suit behind him. Once they were all out of the cars, Cat squealed.  
>"Are you guys ready?" She said, grinning from ear to ear. Everyone smiled (though, truthfully, a certain ex-couple's smiles seemed very forced) and said something like 'yeah', and so they all followed Beck and Lalaine into the building.<p>

They were greeted by a waiter with no name tag, who directed them towards their table, then took their orders as far as drinks. Jade looked at Beck, who seemed crestfallen. He glanced up and met her gaze for a short moment, then directed his eyes back towards the table cloth.

"So, Cat. How's your brother doing?" Tori broke the awkward silence that was looming over the table.

"Actually, he's not doing very well. He's been in the mental hospital for a while now..." Jade took Cat's hand, something she had done to comfort the smaller girl since they were little. Everyone at the table said their Sorry's and Cat nodded to them. Andre then spoke up, mentioning the record label that had been looking into signing him and Tori as a duet, earning him several Congradualtion's and I'm So Happy For You Two's.

The next two hours carried on like this, small talk and friends conversing. Beck and Jade stayed silent for most of it, though. When everyone was telling stories from when they were younger, they didn't have any to tell that wouldn't cause Lalaine to be upset. Beck kept avoiding Jade's gaze, and kept his eyes locked on the tablecloth or his hands for the better part of the dinner.

Just before dessert, Beck excused himself from the table, and walked the other end of the restraunt. Jade quickly followed suit, muttering something about having to use the 'little girls' room'. Once away from everyone else, she caught up to Beck, who was out back, leaning againt the brick building. She aproached him, simply standing beside him for a few moments.  
>"You okay?" She asked after a short silence. He showed no sign of even acknowlegding her question, only continued to stare at his shoes. She nudged his hand with her knuckles. "Hey. You know you can talk to me, right?" Again, she got no response. This time, she took his hand in her's, leaning against him and rubbing circles on his shoulder with her thumb, as she used to do when he got upset. It was only then that she noticed the tear trailing it's way down his cheek. She quickly wiped it away, only for it to be replaced by another. They stood there for what felt like hours, occasionally, she would reach up and smooth his hair down, another old habit.<p>

After a long time, he broke away from her touch, walking back inside without a word.

Later that night, when they got home, Jade quickly changed and flopped down onto the soft bed, sighing to herself. Tori and Cat came in a few minutes later, with three cups of coffee and a pack of Oreos. They sat on the bed, crosslegged, beside Jade, handing her one of the cups and lying the Oreos in the middle of the small circle.

"So," Tori said. "Spill."

Cat and Jade exchanged a look, but still sighed and gave Tori the basics of what had happened since they arrived here in LA.

"Wow. So, like, Beck really does still love you?" Tori asked Jade quietly. Jade shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I mean, he's getting married. Do you think he would go through with it if he still loved me?"  
>"But," Cat said, "What if he just doesn't want to hurt Lalaine?"<p>

"Yeah, I guess. He's always been a good guy." Tori chimed in once more.

Eventually, after the coffee was gone and the Oreos were all eaten, the girls left the room. Cat went to her room and Tori left with Andre, who had been talking to Beck.

With Cat and Tori gone, Jade's room felt empty. So, she turned a movie on the TV that was sitting on a stand on the wall opposite from her bed. After going through the few that she brought, she settled for watching The Sound Of Music (call her cheesy). Cat was sure to berate her for not inviting her watch it with her, but she just wanted to be alone for the moment. Jade zoned out several times during the movie, getting lost in her own thoughts. But, soon returned her attention to the screen. She watched as Julie Andrews danced across the screen, singing merrily. She moved her lips with the words to the songs, having seen the movie so many times she knew every line by heart.

By the time the movie ended, Jade assumed everyone else was asleep. She switched off the TV and just as she was getting back into bed, she heard a light knock on the door. Assuming it was Cat, she walked over and opened it, but was greeted by a different sight.

Beck was standing in the doorway to her temporary room, looking at her through eyes that were glistening with unshed tears. He enveloped her in his embrace, and she lead them to the bed, letting him cry while she held him. He pressed his face into her hair and sobbed quietly while she hugged him and told her it would be alright. Soon, he pulled back and looked at her for a brief moment, then crashed his lips onto her's. She kissed him back, her thoughts clouded and blurry. She let him push her back against the bed, and before she knew it, clothes were flying off their bodies as they became one with each other.

When Jade awoke early the next morning with her naked body pressed against Beck's, she then realized what had happened. Slowly, she wiggled herself out of him arms, being careful not to wake him, and redressed herself. She picked up his boxers, flannel nightpants and t-shirt off the floor, folded them and set them at the end of the bed. With that done, she gathered her things, and returned them to her bags. She checked the time as she went. 5:26, that should be enough time for Beck to wake up and recollect himself. As a last thought, she found a peice of paper and a pen, and scrawled a short note onto it, slipping it between his fingers as he slept. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, a last goodbye, and whispered a quiet "I love you" against his warm skin.

Then, she quietly slipped out the door, and called a taxi to take her to the airport.

**a/n: Yes! Finally, an update! Longest chapter yet, actually :) I'm sorry this took so very long, I lost inspiration on it for the longest time. Yes, I did pair this one up with a song, Dancing Away With My Heart by Lady Antebellum, because that's what inspired this chapter. I hope this doesn't disappoint too much, I actually kind of liked it. It took me about three days to write, and, normally, I would have divided it into two different chapters. But, I thought I'd reward you guys for being so patient and just stick it all into one. I love you all so much and I hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter coming very, very soon. I already have it started :) **

**Review, loves. Tell me what you thought? Have I gotten too rusty on this story? Lol :D**

**Lovelovelove,**

**Cat *heart***

**P.S. HAVE YOU ALL HEARD LIZ'S NEW COVER? Seriously, like. I had to remember to breath. As soon as she posted it, I played it and had my whole family listen to it. My parents were blown away. And you guys don't get how huge that is. My parents aren't easily impressed at all. That's just how good it is. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Easter present for my gorgeous readers! **

_I woke up today  
>Woke up wide awake<em>

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

Beck woke up, with his arms curled around the air. Unlike Jade, he wasn't confused when he awoke. He knew precisely what he had done. He had slept with his ex-girlfriend, the night before his wedding. He knew why he had, too. But he told himself that he didn't. He kept telling himself that it was the pressure. That it was all the stress and he had resorted to the same solace he knew when he was younger: Jade. But, no. That was only a part of it. He was perfectly aware of the fact that he never got over Jade. When he thought of beauty, perfection, talent, _love_, she was still the only clear picture in his mind. He had been able to push some of that feeling on Lalaine for a while, but that got old very quickly. She was too predictable; he always knew exactly what she was going to do next. Their relationship lacked the excitement of the one he had with Jade. Even on Lalaine and his best days, he would have chosen the worst days with Jade in a second.

When he woke up, the blue eyed beauty no longer wound around him, he felt his heart drop in his chest.

During the time without her, the years spent with no communication, he thought that maybe, over time, he would begin to forget her. That maybe, in time, he'd forget how she liked her coffee (_black, two sugars_), the list of things she hated (_ducks, carpeting, cold coffee, alarm clocks, just to name a few_), the small percentage of things in the world that she actually did like (_music, cats, pineapple chapstick, heels_). Or maybe he thought he wouldn't remember the exact color of her icy blue eyes (_twinkling sky blue_), or the softness of her pale skin (_like the petals on a rose_). Or, perhaps he was hoping to forget her gentle kisses (_always perfectly places, sending sparks throughout him_), or the way her fingers felt when she combed them through his hair (_comforting, relaxing, like heaven_).

It wasn't right for a man like him; young, talented, good looking, to be put through that kind of torture. But he felt that he deserved it. He broke her heart; broke her. Now, he's repaying his debt.

As he moves to get up, he then realized the peice of paper stuck between his fingers. Upon opening it, he recognizes Jade's elegant scrawl almost immediately, yet another thing he's never forgotten.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm gone now, so I can't screw anything else up for you._

_Just don't forget me, it's all I ask of you._

_xx_

_Jade_

After reading and re-reading it nearly a dozen times, hoping somehow, somewhere in it, he had misunderstood. Praying that maybe, hopefully, this was some sort of cruel joke. He looked around; nothing. No one. The room was void of any movement or sound except for the rise and fall of his chest, and the sound of each breath he took. Emptiness. The same damn emptiness he has felt every day of his like without her in it. But this time, it hurt more. She had opened up a fresh wound, he had given her the knife. (_Because, to this day, he never quite could tell her no_)

Gathering his bearings and quickly slipping into the clothes she had left neatly folded at the foot of the bed, he checked the time. It was just after 5:30. He assumed Jade was long gone, but, in reality, she probably hadn't even managed to hail a taxi yet.

Sighing heavily, he started towards the door, in hopes of being able to slip back into bed with his fiance without waking her _(it really is like a movie, isn't it?)_, but stopped short when he heard feet lightly smacking against the tiled floor. The steps were light and airy, so he assumed it was Cat. However, when he opened up the door, the sight he was greeted by was quite different: Lalaine.

"Becky, what were you doing in there?"

**a/n: Yeah, so maybe I have decided where this is gonna go. But maybe not. Review, love you guys! Happy Easter!**

**xx, Cat**


	11. Chapter 11

_Just the other night, while you were sleeping_

_I vaguely heard you whisper someone's name_

_But when I ask you of the thoughts you're keeping_

_You just say, that nothing's changed..._

"Becky, what were you doing in there?"

Lalaine's stomach dropped when she saw Beck standing in the doorway of their, now empty, guest room. Though she had tried denying it, she had an irking feeling, ever since Jade arrived. There was something about the way he carried himself when she was around. A slight bounce in his step, and a smile always tugging on his lips. That sparkle was back in his eyes. The same sparkle from back when they had started dating. Only it was shining brighter, like an oil lamp that had finally been turned wide open.

It worried her.

She watched as Beck stumbled over his words, trying to formulate a reply. "I, uh, just came to, uhm... Well, you, err, you looked kind of cold, so I, uh, came to get you a blanket..." He said uncertainly. Lalaine closed her eyes, knowing full well what had happened that night. But what hurt more than anything was that he was actually trying to spare her feelings. _Let her down easy... _She'd rather him leave her without a goodbye. At least then she could hate him without feeling guilty for it.

Without another word, Lalaine turned slowly, and walked back to her bedroom. "Come back to bed whenever you're ready. And don't wake Cat." She called quietly over her shoulder. Beck nodded, knowing full well she couldn't see him, but still.

As soon as he heard the door to his bedroom close, he broke yet another promise to Lalaine, and walked into Cat's room, sitting beside her on the bed and poking her shoulder.  
>"Hey," He whispered. "Cat, can you talk to me for a second?" He poked her shoulder once more and the small redhead stirred. She yawned, and her eyes fluttered open to see a distraught Beck. She then sat up, bleary eyed and tired, but still very much alert.<p>

"What is it, Becko?" She questioned, bringing up her childhood nickname for him. He smiled at the gesture.

"Jade. She's gone. She left a while ago."  
>Cat gasped lightly. "Why? What did you do?"<br>As much as Cat loved Beck, Jade was her best friend. If Beck hurt Jade, Cat may never forgive him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..." Beck suddenly realized the awkwardness of this situation. Cat, though she had matured quite a bit since high school, still had a mind very much like a child. And here he was, about to tell her that he slept with his ex girlfriend, and her best friend, just days before his wedding. What in the hell was he thinking?

"I've got time. Spill." She suddenly looked very awake. Like a kid waiting for their mommy to tell them a story before bed.

Beck sighed, "Well, I kind of came into her room last night... And, well, we kind of did somethings that I'm not particularly proud of..."

Cat gasped. "Did you and Jadey have sex?" She asked quietly. The words seemed abnormal coming out of her innocent mouth as she covered her lips daintily with a small, shaking hand.

Beck looked down at his lap, away from Cat, who's widened eyes were boring holes into him.  
>"Yes." He answered quietly. "Yeah, we did."<p>

To Beck's surprise, Cat sat up a little further, and enveloped him in a hug. After a few moments, Cat smiled.  
>"I told you that you still love her."<p>

Beck could only chuckle. Because he knew there was no way he could disagree.

"So how do we get her back?" Came Cat's voice. Leaving Beck wracking his brain to think of anything to get back his Jade.

Unbenounced to them, a certain redhead was perched outside the door, hearing every word that was said. Having heard quite enough, she turned and walked down the hall, for the second time that night, with a single tear making it's way down her face.

/\

**a/n: Y'all can thank Colton Dixon *my future husband* for this chapter, his cover of Lately (Stevie Wonder, from which the lyrics at the top come) inspired meh greatly. **

**Now that this season of Idol is over, I can assure you guys that I will try and get more writing done :)**

**However, I am going to be in Murfeesburo (the home of my dear Colton Dixon. Cool thing is that this wasn't even planned) vacationing for a week, so depending on how that goes, I may or may not write much this Summer. Lol, I've got a great deal planned for the next few months, so I would appreciate if you all could just bare with me for a while :)**

**I'mma stop talking now 'cause this author's note is far too long.**

**Xoxo,**

**Cat.**


	12. Chapter 12

_He soft to the touch,_

_But frayed at the ends, he breaks..._

The next morning, Beck wakes up on the couch, having crashed there to keep from waking Lalaine the night before. He's tired from being up all night, and his neck hurts from his uncomfortable position. But still, when he fiance' enters the room, he musters a small smile in her direction. More of pity, than anything. He truly feels guilty about all this. He knew from the second he heard Jade's voice on the phone nearly a week ago, that he never truly got over her. Now, he was just leading Lalaine on (though he was fairly certain that she suspected something). And it wasn't right. He'd have to tell her sometime soon.

But why even bother now? Jade's gone. And he has no idea of how to find her.

While he is contemplating this, everyone's favorite cheery redhead enters the room.

Aha! Cat! She could tell him where to find Jade!

Maybe this would work itself out after all...

"Cat, can I talk to you for a minute?" He called out, low enough so Lalaine couldn't hear him, but loud enough for Cat to acknowlegde him. She nodded sleepily and walked over to him. They hadn't devised much of a plan the night before, both being far too tired to really think. "Whatcha need, Becko?" She said, her voice an octave or two lower than normal for her. He assumed it was because she had just woken up.

"You visit Jade all the time in New York, right?" He asked her tentatively, sure that he already knew the answer. "Mhm," she nodded.

"Well, I need you to do me a huge favor. Could you give me her address, and then keep Lalaine busy for the rest of the day? Shoe shopping, or whatever it is that you girls do when you get together?" Cat smiled brightly, and hugged him, nodding vigoriously. "Of course!"

Beck stood in the airport lobby, looking at his surroudings. New York. He clutched the peice of paper, which had Jade's address written on it in Cat's girly scrawl. Knowing he only had a few hours, he set out towards the city.

Soon enough, he arrives at an apartment building. It's somewhat smaller than he expected, but it matches the address, so he parks his rental and heads inside.

There's no one at the desk, so he just heads up the hall, in search of apartment 4M.

After ten minutes, he finally finds it. Cautiously, he knocks on the door. Once, softly. When nothing happens, he knocks again. This time more firmly.

After a moment, he hears footsteps, and holds his breath.

"What?" The door swings open and an annoyed brunette with tear stained eyes stands before him.

"Beck?"

Unable to form a reply, he wraps her in his arms.

**a/n: This one goes out to the ones that PMed me asking to update :) You guys made me smile ^.^**

**Song: Beautiful Disaster, Kelly Clarkson.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. But I've got a few songfics I want to write before I get back on this one :)**

**God bless!  
>Cat :*<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

_I want to lay you down_

_On a bed of roses..._

_Though at night I sleep_

_On a bed of nails..._

"Oh- Oh my God, Beck." Jade says as he pulls her into his arms. She likes the feeling and all, but she's too surprised by his being there.

She pushes him back so that he's at arm's length, "What are you doing here?"

"I just... I... You left and so I came to find you... I.. I thought that was what you wanted... But, it's okay, I'll just leave. J-just forget I ever came here." And with that, he cowers out, turns around and heads for the door.

Just as he's walking out, he feels a hand on his shoulder. "No. You can stay." He turns around, "But, Beck. What _are_ you doing here. You're getting married. Tonight. You're supposed to be with your fiance. Not your ex girlfriend."

"I just came to find you, like I said. Listen, ever since you came back into my life, I haven't known what to do. Lalaine is great, but she's no you, Jade. She's not... She's not what I want."

He walked to the middle of the room and sat on the edge of the couch, and she followed. "What _do _you want, Beck?" Her tone was firm and exhasperated. Like she was just tired of all this drama.

He took her hand in his, and gazed down at their fingers, intertwined again after what felt like forever. "I want you."

"Bu-"

"Is that so hard to understand, Jade? I want _you_, I've always wanted you. I thought I loved Lalaine, but I didn't. I never did. Because everytime I'd look at her, everytime I kissed her, all I could think about was you. Jade West, the girl that got away because I was too big of a coward to make her stay."

"Beck... I just- I can't. I can't put myself through this again, okay? I need... I need some time to think."

Walking towards her bedroom, Jade feels a headache coming on. This is too much emotion.

"No." He grabs her by the arm. "Jade, do not walk away from me. I'm not letting you go this time."

It's spontaneous, and probably a little stupid, what she's about to do, but without giving it further thought, she turns herself around as fast as she can and presses her lips to his.

Surprised, he tenses and almost pulls away, but a moment later, he relaxes and melts into her.

That relaxation, however, doesn't last long. Having waited almost five years without her, he can't control himself anymore.

He hurriedly pushes her against the wall, elminating what little space that was left between them. She grunts, a little bit surprised by this action, but quickly recovers and grinds her hips against his in return.

He groans, and his hands rush underneath her thin shirt, feeling her all over. Shivering under his touch, she easily unbuttoned his flannel shirt. Breaking their kiss, she drags her lips over his abdomen. Electricity ran up her spine at the moan that escaped him, and she hurriedly returned her lips to his.

Unzipping her jeans, he teases her.

"Oh my God, Beck. Stop teasing and just take me." She groaned.

And take her, he did. Right there, against the wall in the living room of her tiny apartment, just hours before his wedding

Afterward, they sat together, half dressed, leaning against the wall and trying to catch thier breath. They both knew what they had done was wrong, more wrong than the first time they'd made love that week. Because this time, they were fully aware of what they were doing. This time, they had talked about it before, and though the passion and desire was even more blinding this time, they still knew what they were doing.

They didn't speak, in fear that words might ruin the beauty of what they had just experienced together. Neither were virgins, not by any stretch of the imagination, but that felt like thier first time.

Now, they both drooped with exhaustion, too tired to move.

Jade lifted her head, about to speak, when there was a sudden knock on the door. They exchanged a look of confusion, neither knowing who it could be.

Without waiting for any invitation, the door opened, and there stood Lalaine and an apologetic looking Cat.

Lalaine's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when she saw the two sitting on the floor together. Beck, with his shirt open, jeans unzipped and tugged down, hair a mess. And Jade, his ex-girlfriend, lying beside him, topless, her obviously too-small black bra only half doing it's job, as she was almost completely falling out of it. Her jean shorts were open and pushed down over her hips.

Realizing who was at the door, Beck and Jade both rushed to cover themselves up. Beck quickly zipped his pants and worked on buttoning his shirt, while Jade shot up, pulling her shorts back into their place, and shoving her shirt back over her head.

Lalaine was stunned, and Beck didn't even bother. In fact, he was almost relieved. Sure, this wasn't the ideal way for her to find out, but it was done now. She knew. She knew and he could stop hating himself for carrying on around her back.

Cat spoke up before anyone else, "You guys, I'm so sorry... We were shopping and I accidentally mentioned that Beck had come to New York and so Lalaine was like 'What for?' and so I told her that he had gone to look for Jade before I thought about it and then she said she wanted to come here and find you and I couldn't stop her and-"

Beck cut off Cat's rambling, "Lalaine... I... I'm sorry."

He expected a rant, he expected her to be angry, but what he didn't expect was for her to look him in the eye and say "It's okay.", then turn and walk out the door.

But that's exactly what she did.

Jade slid back against the wall where she was standing, put her head in her hands and started sobbing. Cat and Beck both raced towards her. Beck, being the first to get to her, cradled her in his arms.

"I ruined it all for you. I'm so s-sorry." She said, between sobs.

Beck's eyes widened, and she continued. "If I had never come back to California, you'd be getting m-married right now and none of this crap would've ever happened. You- You'd be happy with Lalaine."

Beck gasped, "No, no, baby. Listen, I'm glad you came. I'm glad you came back to California. I'm glad to be here with _you_ right now instead of at the alter with her."

She looked up from her tears, "Really?" she said, sounding like a lost little girl.

"Cross my heart."

**a/n: Okayz, so there's that chapter!**

**I know I got out there with this and, even though it's named after Taylor Swift's song Speak Now, I couldn't see a way to follow the story that song drew out without making it incredibly corny and just overall pointless. Haha. So, yeah. :)**

**Anyways, I hope you review :) Your reviews make me smile xD**

**Oh, and the next chapter will most likely be the last... There's just not very much room for me to take this any further.**

**Song: Bed Of Roses. By Bon Jovi :)**

**Love you guys :)  
>xx<strong>

**Cat**

**And P.S.**

**Kay, so I recently read The Hunger Games (finished it in less than two days. Couldn't put it down), and then bought the movie Saturday when it went to dvd. It's just such a breathtaking story, with amazing characters, and I want to write some fanfiction for it. But, I just don't know if I'll be able to pull it off, you know? So, if you guys think I should try it, I will. Okay?**


End file.
